


The Excess Opening Up of Tsukishima Kei

by Q_loves_you



Series: This Self-Indulgent Nonsense [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Panic Attacks, maybe other things but that's really all I can think of right now, potential warnings include, will add characters as I upload more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_loves_you/pseuds/Q_loves_you
Summary: The stories and thoughts and scenes and such that didn't make it into The Exceedingly Difficult Opening Up of Tsukishima Kei





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaaaack! Hopefully you haven't all completely given up, but given that it's been seven months I'll understand!

It was lunchtime, and Daichi and Suga were eating together in their classroom. They were in the middle of a discussion about tactics when one of their classmates leaned over to interrupt.

“Hey, Sawamura, is it true a couple of your first years got beat up for being gay?”

Daichi gave his classmate a carefully flat look. He didn’t like the casual tone of voice or this particular classmate in general. “Partially true. One of them was attacked and the other threatened by some second years.”

“Oh. Well, what are you going to do about it?”

“They got suspended,” Suga said, smiling politely though Daichi could sense danger. “Not much we can do about it now.”

“No, I mean the first years. What are you going to do about them being gay?” he continued, oblivious to Daichi’s narrowing eyes and the threat barely hidden by Suga’s smile.

“What do you mean do about them?” Daichi said.

“We’re not going to do anything about them.”

“But…”

“It’s never been a problem,” Suga continued, ignoring him, “I don’t see why we should make it one.”

“Well...”

Daichi remembered Yamaguchi’s face, pale and scared and trying to be strong, and Tsukishima’s, bruised and bemused and somehow unable to process their concern. “Let me make this clear. No one on the volleyball team is going to do anything but continue the same as we always have. And,” he added, “Anyone messing with our teammates will have to answer to me.”

“To us,” Suga corrected. He wasn’t smiling now, and Daichi had to question again why he was the scary one and not Suga.

“Oh. Right. Um, okay. Got it.” Their classmate left.

“Well, I suppose we should have expected that,” Suga said.

“I suppose. But this is ridiculous. Why can’t people mind their own business?”

“Like we’re doing with Tsukishima?” Suga said, half amused, half concerned.

“That’s different,” Daichi said, perhaps a bit defensively, but it was true. “He needs support and open communication. You said so yourself.”

“I know,” Suga said, “I just worry that we’re being too pushy. Like overbearing parents.”

“I…you might be right. But we can’t do nothing.”

“We won’t. But I think we need to consider a bit more that Tsukishima is still new to trusting us with these things, and it wasn’t really his choice in the first place.”

Daichi sighed. “You’re probably right.”

“As always,” Suga said brightly, “Are you going to eat your lunch or not?”


End file.
